


Touchdown

by hotfruits



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: Marcie meets Youngja after the first game of the season and promptly falls for her.





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Youngjae_fic_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Youngjae_fic_fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: girl!mark/girl!youngjae; cheerleader au. mark is the captain of the cheerleading squad of one school and youngjae is a member of a cheerleading squad of their top rival school. youngjae isn't the typical skinny stick, lush hair and high-pitched giggles cheerleader, no, but she's clumsy and cute with the fluffiest set of cheeks and a smile to die for. mark wonders how youngjae even got on the team, but doesn't really care as she finds herself slowly falling for the sunshine.  
> Rating: r~nc-17.  
> Ship (optional): choi youngjae/mark tuan  
> Extra points: slowburn. maybe having jackson/yugyeom/bambam on mark's team and jaebum/jinyoung on youngjae's team. ot7 wildness. even though they're "rivals", they're all friends who just like being over-dramatic sometimes (all the time). some misunderstanding along the way :^)  
> DNW: girl names are up to author but please, do not call mark mary, PLEASE.
> 
> * the underage sex is between two underage girls*
> 
> *idk if Korean high schools actually have cheerleading squads but let's pretend okay? also by football I mean soccer, for any American readers lol*

It’s been awhile since the last time she was here, smiling despite the chill nipping at her exposed flesh. She loves it though, the bright lights buzzing overhead, smells of cheap popcorn and fresh-cut grass, and of course, the boisterous cheers from the audience who sit behind them.

She’s sitting in between Bambi and Jackie on the cold, metal bench, her hands tucked between her thighs to keep them warm. It’s the first football game of the season and they’re up against their rivals, the boys battling it out on the grassy field.

On the other side of the field, their rival team’s cheerleading squad is attempting to pep up the audience’s sour mood. “Why is Jaehee even bothering?” Jackie asks her with a smirk, leaning over and speaking into her ear; the acrid fumes of Jackie’s hairspray makes her nose wrinkle as she lets out a soft cough. “Our boys never lose at football!”

“Which one is Jaehee, Marcie?” Bambi joins the conversation with a curious look and Yujin leans over as well, her chin resting on Bambi’s petite shoulder.

She points towards the other cheerleaders and begins to list them off, having met them through Jaehee and Jiyoung multiple times. She has to pause, though, when she gets to the new girl on Jaehee’s squad, the bubbly cheeks and infectious smile unfamiliar to her. “I don’t know who the new girl is…” she trails off, looking towards Jackie for assistance.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure we’ll meet her tonight!”

She hums in affirmation, before standing up and cheering as the boys score another goal.

 

Marcie met Jackie, Jiyoung and Jaehee in middle school and the four girls quickly became best friends. When it came time to transition to high school though, Jaehee and Jiyoung went to one school, while Marcie and Jackie went to another. In order to maintain their friendship, they’ve carefully orchestrated various times for all of them to meet up and have fun together.

One of those times is the after game ice cream party by the river. It was originally just the four of them – eating cheap ice cream by the river and freezing in their uniforms - but during their second year of high school, it became a party for all of the girls on the two teams (who didn’t share the same sense of rivalry as the boys).

Marcie walks behind the girls as they head down to the river, carrying the bag of ice cream bars in her hands. Namjoo and Jackie walk up front, talking loudly amongst themselves, while Eunjin and Mina walk with their arms looped, conversing quietly. Taehee and Momo ran off a few minutes ago to pet a cute dog – and to probably flirt with the owner as well – while Bambi, Yujin, and Daehyun are staring down at Bambi’s phone, no doubt admiring the girl’s handsome boyfriend.

“Yo Marcie!”

Marcie stops and looks over her should with a grin, seeing Jaehee with her own bag of ice creams bars. She begins to rush over, her short bob flying in the wind, and nearly tackles Marcie in a fierce hug, the cold bags momentarily squished between their bodies.

“I like the new hair!” Jaehee comments as she pulls away, using her free hand to card her fingers through Marcie’s boyish cut. “Finally got sick of the long hair, eh?”

She rolls her eyes. “Jackie helped me cut it before school started. My dad was so pissed though.”

“Fuck that,” Jaehee snorts, throwing her arm over Marcie’s shoulders and leading them down the path. “It’s not like they’re the ones who keep eating their hair by accident and having to brush out all those fucking knots. I don’t know how Jiyoung stands it, honestly.”

Jiyoung is the only one of them who still keeps her hair long, the beautiful strands falling neatly to her shoulder blades. Even Jackie, who’s probably the “girliest” among them, has kept her hair about chin level since their last year of middle school. _“I’m all about low maintenance,”_ she remembers Jackie saying after the girl showed up with her surprising new haircut.

“Speaking of…” she glances over her shoulders and sees Jiyoung talking to the new girl, who’s chortling laugher can be heard even from here. “Who’s the new girl Jiyoung is speaking to? You never mentioned her in the group text.”

“Cause she only joined the squad yesterday,” Jaehee responds, smiling as she also hears the girl’s laughter. “Her name is Youngja and she’s…well, she’s enthusiastic.”

“Yeah, Jackie couldn’t stop laughing when she fell on her ass during that last cheer.”

“What a bitch,” Jaehee scoffs, but with no real malice in her voice. A quiet moment falls over them as they continue to walk down the small hill, but she knows Jaehee doesn’t mind– unlike Jackie, who always feels the need to fill every moment with conversation, or even Jiyoung, who can’t stand it after too long. Jaehee is content at going with Marcie’s pace, and for that, she’ll always be grateful towards the other.

When they reach the others, the girls from Marcie’s team have already finished laying out the blankets and are cuddling up, chatting as they wait for their ice cream. Once Jaehee’s team arrives, Marcie and Jaehee begin passing out the ice cream bars, before finding a spot to sit on Jackie’s blanket.

Jaehee immediately plops down next to Jackie and gives her a kiss, whispering a warm greeting against her chilled lips. Jiyoung rolls her eyes at the two, while Youngja coos under her breath at how cute they are. “We’re not cute!” Jackie pulls away from the kiss with a splutter, her eyes comically wide. “We are wild and sexy! Right babe?”

“Sure babe.”

Jackie beams and puckers her lips for another kiss, which Jaehee gives easily enough. “Anyways,” Jiyoung rolls her eyes once more, turning her attention towards Marcie. “This is Youngja, she’s new this year.”

Youngja smiles and waves excitedly at Marcie, who can’t help but blush at how adorable the other is. “Hey, I’m Marcie,” she returns the greeting with her own wave, although much more subdued than Youngja’s was.

“I know~! Jiyoung-unnie and Jaehee-unnie have told me soooo much about you!”

Youngja then proceeds to tell Marcie everything the others have told her, while inserting her own comments into the story, such as “That was so cool though!” and “I would have loved to see you kick that jerk’s ass!” Her smile never wavers as she speaks, and occasionally, that chortling laugh falls from her lips and into the night air, echoing amongst them. Marcie can see the other girls eyeing Youngja, some with curiosity, some with judgement, but she dismisses them with a pointed look.

She could listen to Youngja’s laugh all night, to be honest.

When it’s time to leave, the girls pack up and begin to head their separate ways. She bids a quick goodbye to her girls and promises to see them next week at school, while reminding them they have practice on Tuesday. Jaehee does the same with her team, and then it’s just the four of them – plus Youngja.

“Well, unnie and I have plans, so,” Jackie bounces over to Marcie and kisses her cheek, giving Jiyoung and Youngja the same affectionate farewell. Jaehee waves as Jackie drags her off, and then Jiyoung is hugging them and saying she’s meeting up with her boyfriend as well, before hurrying away.

“Um–” the two girls begin to speak at the same time, but pause, giggling as they eye each other.

“Can I walk you home?” she asks Youngja, figuring it’s her duty as the other’s unnie; and maybe she wants to spend a little more time with her as well.

“That’d be great,” Youngja beams and loops her arm through Marcie’s, leading her towards the buses. Youngja talks the whole way there and during the short bus ride as well, seemingly unperturbed by Marcie’s quiet responses – or complete lack of. She just continues to smile, her arm still looped through Marcie’s and their bare thighs pressed together on the small seat.

Of course, the moment must come to an end. “Thank you for walking me home,” Youngja says as they approach her apartment complex, slowly unlooping her arm from Marcie’s. Marcie expects her to walk away then, but is surprised when Youngja turns to her and envelopes her in a hug, strands of her hair tickling Marcie’s cheeks.

When Youngja steps back, it’s with a nervous, but curiously hopeful expression. “Actually, unnie, I was wondering…well,” she licks her bottom lip and Marcie can’t help but track the movement with her eyes, wondering what the other is about to ask her. “Jaehee-unnie says you’re the best at cheerleading and I was wondering if you could teach me some tricks?”

Marcie blinks. She was kind of hoping that Youngja might ask her to come inside for a bit, or perhaps grab a coffee on their day off, but she supposes this works too. Even though she literally just met the girl tonight, Marcie isn’t unaware of the way Youngja makes her heart quicken or her knees feel weak. “Yeah, I’d be happy to,” she says, and after exchanging cell numbers, Marcie leaves with a quiet wave and heads home, smiling giddily.

 

Youngja texts her the next morning and asks if they can meet up to practice. Marcie responds with a _sure :)_ and they agree to meet at the park near Marcie’s school in one hour. When she arrives, Youngja is already there, her hair pulled into a messy bun and her cheeks redden from the cold morning air. “Hi!” she greets Marcie with an enthusiastic wave, smiling so brightly in a way that makes Marcie feel all soft and gooey inside.

“Hey,” she greets back and accepts Youngja’s hug, breathing in the smell of her fruity shampoo and mild perfume. “You ready to get started?”

Youngjae nods, and they get started. After half an hour, Marcie can see why the other girl came to her for help. “Have you ever taken dance classes before?” she asks, but then freezes a moment later, hoping she didn’t sound too harsh.

Youngja snickers though as she shakes her head, relieving Marcie of her momentary guilt. “No, I’ve never really danced before…except this one time I slowed dance with a boy at my cousin’s wedding,” she moves to sit down and Marcie joins her, their hands nearly touching. “My dad always says I was born with two left feet. A natural klutz. My mom was a cheerleader though, so…”

“You’re doing this for her,” Marcie surmises, and Youngja confirms with a nod.

“She isn’t forcing me to, or anything like that!” Youngja adds, a slightly panicked look on her face. “It’s just…I always grew up with the stories, ya’know? Of all the fun she had as a cheerleader, especially with her friends,” her panicked look fades away, replaced by a soft smile. “It made me want to be a cheerleader too, even though I totally suck.”

“You don’t totally suck,” Marcie interjects, raising a hand to Youngja’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “You only partially suck –” Youngja chokes on a laugh “– but don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

And she does. For several weeks, the two girls meet up and practice basic dance moves and tricks. They even work on a few routines – ones that Jiyoung has choreographed – so Marcie can break them down and teach them to Youngja.

It’s difficult at first; physically, because they’re already exhausted from the school week and cheer practices, but emotionally as well. Marcie is typically a chill person, but even she can lose her temper and lash out; especially around people who don’t understand the way she operates. One day, she got so upset at Youngja that she ended up punching a brick wall and had to be taken to the ER. Thankfully, nothing was broken, and after a tense conversation, the girls were able to put the event behind them and move on, becoming even closer in the process.

This delighted, but also frustrated Marcie, who felt herself getting more and more lost in Youngja’s smiles, the sweet timbre of her voice, even the stupid puns she liked to make after they finished practicing and went to grab a coffee. She wanted the girl, to hold her soft hands and brush the wispy hairs off her cheeks, to kiss the mole beneath her eyelid and trail those kisses along her neck, her chest…

Marcie blushes at her own thoughts and brushes off Youngja’s concern, saying she’s just too warm.

“Drink some water!” Youngja commands as she plops down in the grass, fanning her own flushed cheeks. “Hey, we’re competing against you guys next week, right?”

“Right.”

Youngja unscrews the cap from her water bottle and takes a long drink. When she finishes, she asks, “We’re all meeting up by the river afterwards, right?”

Marcie nods, moving to sit beside the other.

“Well, my parents are driving down to Mokpo to visit my older sister and I was wondering,” she pauses, looking directly at Marcie. “Would you wanna spend the night? I always feel creeped out, staying alone in the apartment.”

“You…” Marcie blinks, surprised. “You want me to stay the night? Not Jaehee?”

“I can ask Jaehee if you don’t want to…” Youngja responds with a saddened look and Marcie curses to herself, shaking her head.

“No, I totally want to!”

Youngja beams and moves to stand up, holding out a hand to Marcie once she’s on her feet. Marcie slips her palm into Youngja’s soft hand and smiles, despite the nervous fluttering in her stomach.

 

The week goes by entirely too fast and before Marcie knows it, they’re waving goodbye to the other girls and arriving at Youngja’s apartment complex. Marcie’s stuff is shoved into her backpack, which she drops onto Youngja’s floor, next to her Playstation 4. “I didn’t know you gamed?” she asks, surprised that this bit of information has never come up.

“Oh yeah,” Youngja jumps onto her bed and sits cross-legged, facing Marcie. From this angle, she can see the barest glimpse of her blue panties and quickly moves, taking a seat at her computer chair. “I’m kind of a nerd, I guess.”

Marcie clears her throat – and the thoughts of seeing Youngja without her panties on, maybe even getting a taste of – “Oh, I can tell,” she teases instead, gesturing towards the many comic book posters that align her walls. “DC or Marvel?”

“Marvel, of course!”

Marcie grins and continues to ask the other questions, hoping it’ll drag her mind out of the gutter. It works, pretty well, until both girls eyes begin drooping and they’re yawning, tired after a long day. They dress down for bed, Marcie with her back turned as she slips on her shorts and tank top. When she turns around though, she freezes, seeing Youngja only in her panties and a thin, _very thin_ , t-shirt.

“You ready?” Youngja asks and Marcie nods, climbing into the bed on shaky legs. She attempts to keep her distance, but Youngja’s bed isn’t quite big enough for two teenaged girls, so they end up pressed against each other, legs tangling under the fuzzy blanket.

“Goodnight unnie,” Youngja whispers, her voice already oozing sleepiness.

Marcie returns the sentiment and closes her eyes, hoping sleep doesn’t evade her for too long.

 

What seems like only hours later – probably is, considering she spent most of the night memorizing the freckles and moles that adorn Youngja’s face – she is being shaken awake, Youngja’s quiet voice rousing her from her sleep. She blinks, eyes heavy as she blearily stares up at Youngja, who is looking down at her with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

“Wha?”

“You were saying my name in your sleep,” Youngja informs her, and it takes her sleepy mind a few minutes to realize how fucking bad that is. Oh god, she had been dreaming about Youngja and those blue panties, about taking them off and kneeling between the other girl’s– “Were you dreaming about me?” Youngja giggles, but there’s a seriousness in her eyes that has Marcie nodding her head, no matter the consequences.

“Do you like me, unnie?”

She nods once more, taking in a shaky breath.

“Good,” Youngjae smiles and leans down to kiss her, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Her breath is a little gross – Marcie figures her’s is as well – but she can’t be damned to care at this moment, not when Youngja is kissing her so softly, using her elbow to support most of her weight while her hand caresses Marcie’s cheek, so tenderly it makes her sigh in content.

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile,” Youngja admits as she pulls back, her lips still brushing against Marcie’s. “I wasn’t sure if you liked me back though, but then I heard you calling my name and when I realized–”

Marcie shuts her up by pulling her back down into a much deeper kiss that leaves her breathless and with her heart racing. She can feel herself getting wet as well, and wonders if Youngja is in a similar state as her. Without breaking the kiss, she runs her hands down the length of Youngja’s body, over the curves of her breasts and the slope of her ass, leaving one hand to rest there while the other reaches between her thighs and over the very noticeable, very damp wet patch of her blue panties. “God,” she stutters as she pulls back, meeting Youngja’s wide-eyed gazed with her own. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Youngja breathes out and moves to lay back down on her side, with her legs slightly spread apart. Marcie dips her hand into the crotch of Youngja’s panties and immediately feels the other’s wetness, bringing a pleased moan to her lips.

“God, you’re so wet…” she says as her heart pounds, her fingers teasing along Youngja’s slick folds and over her swollen clit. Youngja whines and pushes down on Marcie’s hand, silently begging for more. Marcie indulges her and slides two fingers into Youngja, all the way until they hit the last knuckle.

Youngja gasps and reaches for Marcie, gripping her by the back of the neck and bringing her into a heated kiss. Marcie continues to finger her while reciprocating the nearly filthy kiss, teeth biting into each other’s lips and a swipe of the tongue to ease the sting.

It’s almost too much, kissing Youngja like this while thrusting her fingers inside the other. She’s so hot, her head a dizzying whirlwind of Youngja’s whines and moans, especially when she adds her thumb into the mix, using it stimulate the other’s clit.

Youngja’s nails dig into the back of Marcie’s neck and it hurts, but she can’t be bothered to care, not when she pulls away from the kiss and watches as Youngja’s eyes screw up, her body shaking as she cums against Marcie’s palm.

Marcie moves her thumb but continues to lazily finger Youngja, helping her ride every crashing wave of her orgasm. She stops when the other makes a pained sound and eases her hand out of her panties, wiping them on the blankets between them.

“Wow.”

Marcie smiles. “You’re so beautiful.”

Youngja smiles a goofy grin and pecks Marcie’s lips, before pushing her onto her back and moving to settle between her legs. “Can I eat you out?” she asks, hands splayed out on Marcie’s thighs, her breath sending a shiver up her spine.

Marcie nods and Youngja removes her shorts and underwear, throwing them behind her. Her hands then travel from the tops of Marcie’s thighs to the backs of them, pushing them into a bended position. She feels embarrassingly exposed like this, but that feeling quickly vanishes when Youngja flicks her tongue against her clit, making her body jump in pleasured surprise.

“Fuck!”

Youngja chuckles and moves lower, her tongue teasing along Marcie’s wetness before plunging inside. Marcie grips the bedsheets as Youngja’s tongue swirls inside of her, while moving one of her hands from Marcie’s thighs to her clit, in order to continue playing with it. It feels so good, so dizzyingly good, but it’s too much. The pressure of her tongue, her fingers, even just the sight of Youngja’s beautiful face between her thighs sends her crashing into an orgasm, a quiet shriek leaving her lips as her back arches.

Her heart pounds in time with each pulsing shake of her orgasm, before she finally collapses, boneless and out of breath.

Youngja slithers up the bed and nuzzles into her side, her wet lips kissing along Marcie’s jaw. “Good?” she asks, and Marcie tilts her head to meet the other’s kiss, her nose only slightly wrinkling at the taste.

“Amazing,” she manages to mutter, meeting Youngja’s gaze affectionately. “Youngja?”

“Yes unnie?”

“When do your parents come home?”

Youngja smirks. “Not till tonight. Why?”

Marcie hums and cuddles closer, feeling sleepy in her post-orgasmic bliss. It seems Youngja has other plans though, shaking her shoulder and whispering how they should rinse off in the shower. _Together._

“Can we get lunch afterwards?” she asks, suddenly nervous.

Youngja smiles and just like that, her nerves fade away. “Yeah, I’d love that. Now c’mon, we can’t go on our date smelling like sweat and sin!”

Marcie rolls her eyes, but allows herself to be pulled from the bed, giggling as Youngja rushes them into the shower.


End file.
